


Bad Ideas

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was interesting to note Dean's inner voice sounded a lot like Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas

"That sounds like a really bad idea."

Dean snarled at his inner voice to take a hike. It was amazing just how much that pesky voice sounded like his little brother; except Sam was far away at Stanford for the past year. And it wasn't lost on Dean how quickly his inner voice decided to become Sam the minute Sam left him and their father.

He's lost track over the years of how often Sam's said those words to him, starting when he was nine or ten with Sammy following him around like a puppy dog. He's heard everything from fear, to exasperation and resignation in Sam's voice when confronted by what Sam considered his older brother's dumb ideas. He use to keep score of how well his ideas worked versus Sam's doubts just to show Sam, but Sam only shook his head and fiercely debated some of Dean's wins.

Right now, staring at the small, quaint house tucked behind the old church built on the edge of town, Sam's voice was loud and clear in his mind. Dean gave the voice the finger, completely ignoring the fact that he really missed his brother's presence at his side.

He was running solo on this hunt while his father was in another city investigating a string of poltergeist activity. Dean's job in this little hick town was to investigate the death of a teen who had died in the graveyard next to the church. She'd apparently been cradled in the arms of one of the statues in the graveyard when found the next morning, and nobody knew how or what she'd been doing there.

The library had little information about the town and its history due to the fact that a fire fifty years ago had burned down the library and old town hall, destroying all its records. Which left Dean with only the old church and its records, probably buried deep in a damp basement.

Unfortunately for him the good Revered was away till next week and Dean didn't want to stick around for that long. Fortunately for him, the good Reverend had a very pretty daughter home for the summer from college with legs up to there and a come hither smile on her pouty lips.

Dean was of the opinion that Reverend and Ministers' daughters came in two flavours. The good girl and the very bad girl who only looked like the good girl. Lucky for him, this one was of the bad girl type, who invited him up to the house. Dean was certainly not one to turn down such an invitation. He'd show the daughter a good time and when she was asleep, he'd sneak over to the church to go through their records.

Two hours later Dean bolted from the church with the daughter shierking at him from the top of her lungs, and Sam's voice smugly telling him I told you so as Dean took off out of town.

It turned out the Reverend's daughter was more of a very bad girl than a fun, bad girl. She'd had an altar in the church basement complete with all the paraphernalia to call up some very bad mojo, and a picture of the dead girl on the altar who turned out to have dated the man who'd rejected the good Reverend's daughter's advances.

Dean destroyed the altar and got out of town as fast as he good, vowing to stay away from any more Reverends' daughters.


End file.
